


The Nuptials before the Wedding

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash (Friday) [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, and so are authors, btw NO ONE IS DEAD GOD DAMMIT, dwarves are kinky bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the dwarfish tradition, your closest family prepares you for your wedding day. ... meh sort of.<br/>there is better way of putting this: there are girls. and tongues. and hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nuptials before the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guldfiskn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guldfiskn/gifts).



> i am dedicating this to [guldfiskn](http://guldfiskn.tumblr.com/). the fair lady has a weakness for ricest. and by weakness, i mean she contacted me a few weeks ago and scolded me because she waited for her bus for an hour, and had the greatest of discomforts thinking about my ricest. if i recall, she called it 'ladyboner'.  
> ladyboners all 'round! chin chin.
> 
> Let the [Femslash of Friday](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Femslash_Friday) begin!

[The Nuptials before the Wedding](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/50044544758/the-nuptials-before-the-wedding-warnings-in-tags)

The Coronation was to be a pompous thing. For it was not only a coronation, it was also a wedding.

Nori stood still as her sisters readied her for her husband-to-be.

From betwixt her thighs, heat spread through her entire being by way of Ori's mouth and tongue, and by way of Dori fucking into her with her husband-to-be's likeness, carved into marble, strapped onto her waist with sturdy leather.

Just as Nori was losing herself, Ori grabbed her neck and pulled her forward brutally. Nori buried her face into the soft sheets, desperate and frustrated. She had done her best to hide the signs - the whimpering, the shaking, the wailing - taking deep breaths and keep the fuck still, but apparently, little sister knew her better than herself.

Dori slipped free, in no hurry whatsoever to return to her position, and helped Ori move Nori to her back. Nori's sex was red and swollen, dripping and shining. Dori grabbed the tired lass's ankles and pushed them up, and dove in to have a nice, long lick. Ori grabbed a hold of the appendages and took a seat on her sister's face, eyes drooping at the sight of heaving breasts.

Arsehole loose and ready, Dori pushed in, his majesty's likeness still dripping from her juices, and she undulated, slow and steady. Ori lifted herself off her sister's cheeks, Nori gasped with relief - air to her lungs a sweet mercy - and dismay - oh how she wanted her darling's little virgin cunt back on her tongue.

One particularly hard thrust pulled a deep, desperate moan from her unwilling throat, stretched into a wail when Ori aligned her vagina with Nori's and bore down heavily. The chagrined groaned was echoed from the other side of the wall.

Nori threw her head back at the sounds of her Fili being debauched alongside herself. Ori had to graba hold of her head to stop her from shaking, to keep the celebratory jewels in place. Dori reached around, hips remaining rough and unmerciful, and roughly tightened the collection of gem encrusted chains around Nori's neck, the final result being whatever air she exhaled to remain out, whatever air she inhaled to be scarce.

Nori felt lost, soon her entire existence narrowed to but three areas; her bum, burning and throbbing, greedily sucking in the loving attention her Dori bestowed upon her. Her cunt, dripping copiously and clenching around empty space, rubbing happily against her lillte Ori. Her mind, where her sense competed for her attention, the sounds of fucking and crying, her own and her beloved's, the smells of sweat and blood and other nameless liquids, the sensations of rough burns and wet slides and sharp nips and soft scratches.

As the sun set and the chimes rang, announcing the approaching celebrations, Nori gave up and let herself be swept away.

Her final thoughts wandered to her beloved Fili, soon to be the Crown Prince, fucked raw by his brother Kili and fucked loose his King Thorin in the room next door, and the stories they would share on their nuptials.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a version in my head where Nori is prepared for her life as a marrioed dwarrowdam by Thorin and Kili, whilst Fili is cared for by Ori and Dori. you know, family helping their newly wed inlaws figure out what the bride/groom like so the wedding night ain't a disaster (or just have fun).
> 
> and i may have taken the "future spouse's cock chiseled into stone" from thorinsaplusparenting. gimme a while to find where i read it, yeah?


End file.
